


Darkpilot Interrogation Porn

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, DarkPilot, I would say dubcon but prisoners can’t consent, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, No one gets hurt, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe is captured as per TFA, Porn, Ren rethought his technique, Sexual Torture, Size Kink, definitely porn, his interrogation is wildly different, it’s rape but not violent or resisted, it’s super effective, stormtroopers - Freeform, the stormtroopers are in on it, this is porn not a morality play, voyeurs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Did I mention this is porn and not a morality play?Okay, just so we're all clear on that.





	Darkpilot Interrogation Porn

Once in the interrogation cell, his shackles were taken off, but it didn't help. The three stormtroopers stood one on each side of him and one at the door watching with blaster in hand. The two next to him stripped Poe's jacket and shirt. His clothes were tossed at a small fold-out shelf in a corner. Neither stayed there – both ended on the floor beneath. His necklace was lifted off a bit more carefully and examined before ending up in the same place. He was shoved against the vertically-oriented interrogation table, face-first against it.

Poe grunted his dissatisfaction at his handling. "What comes next, boys? Is it whipping or electrocution? I like to know what I'm up against."

One of the troopers chuckled as they yanked his hands upward and secured them above his head. The table had an interrupted slot that ran down the middle so it was mostly two sides with occasional interconnections. It meant he could be face-down on it and still breathe, as his face fitted into the slot that was made for the purpose. He flexed his hands within the new restraints. They auto-adjusted with his movements. They didn't hurt, but there was no way he was getting out of them.

He'd thought they'd bared his back for a flogging. That was a bit retro, but it wasn't unheard of. Interrogators had a lot of leeway on how they plied their trade. No one generally cared as long as the information extracted was accurate. Only occasionally did they care that the victim was salvageable. Injuries from flogging were well within the capability of a medbay to heal, should they so desire. It didn't mean it would be any less painful, but Poe was confident no amount of pain would break him.

It wasn't until they started taking off his pants that he realized something else might be in store. At the very least, he was going to be hit in regions he hadn't expected. He tried to crane his head over his shoulder. "Hey. What are you guys doing?"

They bared him without answer, pulling down both pants and underwear to his ankles. The air was cool against his exposed skin. His penis, along with the rest of the midline of his body, was in the open slot of the table. The troopers ignored him in favor of arguing with one another.

"Don't- You should have taken off his boots first."

"I'm not touching his feet until I have gloves on."

The first knelt and started unfastening Poe's boot. "There's nothing wrong with his feet. You're going to be touching a lot more than that in a minute."

"I'm not going to be touching any of him without layers. They don't call them filthy Rebels for nothing."

"Hey," Poe interjected, "um, you could just leave my socks on. It's kind of cold in here anyway."

The one working on his feet said, "Don't kick me and I will."

It took Poe a shaken moment to realize that was directed to him. "Okay, okay. I won't. Promise." Not that he'd been planning to anyway. It was nearly impossible to kick someone behind you when your hands were tied above your head and your feet bound together by your own pants. Even if his feet were released, it would still be difficult.

The one on the floor slid off his boot and pants, gripping his shin to guide his leg up and pulling the garment away. He strapped Poe's ankle to the table and moved to the other foot.

"We'll get you warmed up in a little bit," said the other trooper. He moved to the wall and hit a button, folding out another small shelf. Behind it were supplies. Poe watched uneasily as trooper A, the one who'd declined to take off his boots, pulled thin, stretchy, disposable gloves over the gloves he normally wore with the armor. Trooper B carried Poe's pants and boots to the corner, where he neatly folded the clothes after having set the boots upright and together. Trooper C continued to guard the door. He (or she) could have been a statue as far as Poe could tell.

"That's nice," Poe said. He doubted it would be. "Looking forward to that." He wasn't. "Thanks for the room service. I don't often have other people putting away my clothes for me." That was true at least.

"Oh," said trooper A, "you don't know the half of the services we provide." He sounded like he was grinning, no end of pleased now. He snapped the second glove into place and picked up what looked like, for all the galaxy, a large bottle of medical-grade lubricant. "But you're about to find out."

"Whoa. Wait. What- I thought I was going to be tortured. Like, whipped."

The trooper laughed. "We used to do that. Then Lord Ren rethought the technique. Now we get you ready, he does the probe, and everyone gets what they want. I tend to like this way a lot more." He patted Poe's backside. "I volunteered for the duty. We all did." He looked around the room at the other troopers. Trooper B was putting Poe's shirt on the shelf next to his pants, underwear, and necklace. Trooper C remained at attention.

Poe craned his neck to see Trooper A, who had moved on to petting and stroking his ass. "Well … uh …" He was at a loss for words at first. "Little rapey, isn't it?"

"Sure. You're probably not going to make it to tomorrow anyway. Would you rather go out with a flogging?"

"No. But do you seriously expect me to give you information because you're threatening to fuck me? How does this work?"

The trooper leaned close to his head. "A threat? No. It's going to happen. You can enjoy it, or you can hate it. We're just supposed to get you ready. But we have plenty of leeway in how we do that."

The trooper ran his fingers up and down Poe's crack, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He stroked his thumb gently on the back of Poe's balls, where the skin contracted involuntarily. Poe looked around the room. The one at the door was still watching. The boot-remover was peeling off his gloves.

Poe tested his bonds as the one next to him continued to pet him, fingers sliding deeper with each pass until he was at the full depth of the seam of Poe's rear. There was no give and no way out. He looked back at the one touching him. "This is way more kinky than I thought you repressed goons could manage."

The trooper chuckled. He paused to pour lubricant over his hand, rubbing his fingers together as Poe watched. "Yeah, most of the Order is a bit boring. But we're not. Why do you think we volunteered for this?" He ran his slick fingers up and down where he'd previously been dry. Poe put his head down. His heart was pounding. But … very little of it was fear. His dick, hanging beneath him, was more than half-hard already.

"You better make this good," Poe grumbled. "Especially if I'm not going to see tomorrow."

The man laughed again. "Believe it or not, that's the goal." He smeared lube liberally up and down, rubbing it into Poe's skin like a masseuse spreading oil. He kneaded his taint and Poe started panting. His hole was just a little higher. With each pass, the man's fingers came closer. He poured more lube, this time directly on Poe's crack. He rubbed it in, pressing over his hole and then kneading it as well.

Poe made a choked groan, followed by a chuffing noise. The other trooper came over to the opposite side of the table. Both of his hands were bare. He told the other, "He's nearly hard. Give me some."

More lube, this time into the other trooper's hands. Poe could hear the wet squelching, followed by a surprising clunk as the man went to his armored knees next to the table. Poe moved his head, trying to see him through the slot. He couldn't see anything until the man's hand reached for him – for his penis – and started slicking him up.

"Fuck!" Poe said. He was so turned on by now. He shuddered at the unexpected contact.

The one handling his dick said to the other, "If you want any of him, you'd better get to it. I don't know that he's going to last, but I'll do what I can to keep him from losing it."

The other grunted. Poe felt the table being adjusted. The bottom portion split, sections pulled out to either side. It spread his legs. The trooper went back to the supplies, getting a condom as far as Poe could tell.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he murmured. The one giving him a hand job was going slowly, gentle strokes that teased more than they would get him off. The other moved between his legs. The table went down a handful of inches and tilted more toward horizontal as he fine-tuned the position to what he wanted. Poe looked over at the trooper near the door. "What about you over there? Do you get in on this? I've got a mouth free."

"That's the watcher," supplied the one on his knees. "Besides, you might bite."

Poe might have had a comment to that, but a thick finger with both a normal glove and the medical-grade one slid into his ass. All that came out of his mouth was a surprised groan. The hand moved in a tight circle, finger feeling around in short strokes. "Fuck," Poe said again. "Why are you bothering with prepping me? Why aren't you just fucking me?"

"Gotta get you ready, like I said." A second finger slid inside. "You're right - he's pretty loose." He patted Poe on the rump with his free hand. "I wasn't sure how much of you acting excited was just an act."

"Well, if this is the torture you have in store for me," Poe muttered, "I suppose I'll- Uh!" His voice cut off as practiced fingers found his prostate and rubbed a small circle on it. Poe's hips jerked involuntarily.

"Yeah, he's getting there," the one on the floor said. He sniggered and said in Poe's direction, "That's good for you, because Lord Ren's lightsaber isn't the only thing about him that's big."

"He's going to …? Oh!" Poe gasped. The two fingers pulled in and out of him, ringing him and then leaving. More lube was added. He was dripping on the floor. "Fuck. Him? He's the interrogator? No wonder you guys aren't asking anything."

The lube was handed off to the one on the floor. Poe heard a clack and the sound of armor being adjusted. Or removed. A clatter a moment later confirmed it. Then the condom wrapper. "Ah, yeah," the trooper behind him said. "I like this part." Poe felt the man's dick line up with his hole and then push into him. "I love my job."

"Fuck," Poe whined. "Can you speed it up with the hand? That is the worst hand job ever."

"You're pretty ungrateful for a guy strapped to a rack." The trooper stopped his slow, easy pumping to rub his thumb back and forth on Poe's slit. "You're not supposed to get off yet anyway. How's that feel?"

"Good, but- Uhhh." Poe swallowed and panted. He was being fucked now, not very deep and not very vigorously, but it was a steady pace that gave him constant, buzzing stimulation. "Good." He tugged at the restraints. "It's all the build-up that's getting me there. You guys play these games with every prisoner?"

"Often enough to know you're about to blast off, yeah." The one on his knees gave Poe a hard squeeze.

"Fuck! Ow!" The pain distracted him. That part, at least, wasn't actually arousing. The part where the fucker behind him was plunging in deeper – that was arousing. The hand job was maddeningly gentle. They were intentionally edging him, getting him so turned on he couldn't think, getting him aroused and ready without allowing him to climax. He supposed he should care, but at the moment he wanted to be fucked too badly.

He was getting fucked, but it just wasn't very good. Gloved, lubed hands gripped his ass cheeks and squeezed more than he liked. Poe could hear the man's breathing change as his thrusts snapped into him harder, then stuttered to a stop. The feel of the base of the man's dick throbbing in his ass was almost … almost enough to send him over. But not quite.

The hand came away from his dick. It was so heavy, rock hard. The trooper slapped it a few times, sending it bouncing back and forth. That hurt, but by now Poe was too high, too close for it to take him down. The one behind him pulled out. The one next to him stood. Poe panted with rough, uneven gasps, almost sobs. He knew better than to beg.

He felt two fingers slide into him, poking around clinically. "Oh yeah, come look. He's nice and loose. Look at that. Put yours in there." A third finger slid in, this one without the layer of uniform glove and medical glove to thicken it. Apparently boot-remover didn't mind touching him. Three fingers occupied his pliant hole, prodding and stretching.

"We should stop," said boot-remover. "He is really close. We'll catch hell if he pops off. Here, lube him up some more and I'll go tell Lord Ren he's ready."

The lubricant was cool. It flowed down his crack and dribbled off to the floor. Poe made a few more sobbing breaths and tried to rub himself back and forth on the slot. He got a sharp slap to his ass instead. "Hey, word to the wise here." The trooper stripped off the condom and tucked himself away. "He's going to come in here and if you haven't come, he'll get you there. But if you already have, he's going to ream you out anyway and you won't like it nearly as much. Last fuck of your life? Might as well enjoy it."

Poe nodded brokenly. But he wanted it  _now_ , so bad.

The trooper dropped the condom on the shelf, pulling out another and setting it on Poe's ass. Poe took shaky breaths. It felt like his head was spinning. His dick ached. His balls ached. His asshole felt cold and hungry, wet, slimed, and primed. He thought again about trying to get himself off, to release the tension, but it did seem like a bad idea if the main attraction was yet to come.

A moment later, the interrogator arrived. Poe looked back as Kylo Ren stalked into the room. The man was huge. He really was. Tall. Broad. He'd lost the cape somewhere, so Poe could get a better look at his physique, but he was no less imposing without it. More maybe, since his muscular outline was visible. Ren made a gesture to the trooper who had fucked Poe. The trooper raised the table.

Ren ran a gloved finger along the inside of Poe's thigh. Poe trembled at the touch. Ren purred, "Ah, you're close. I feel it."

"You know I'm not going to tell you anything no matter how hard you make me come," Poe said, his defiance undercut by how breathy his voice was. "You know that, right?"

"We'll see." Ren made a low, throaty chuckle, the tip of his gloved finger breaching Poe's waiting entrance. "I can take anything I want. What I want is this." He stroked in and out, only to the first knuckle, and with a curling of his finger.

Poe shuddered again. "Fuck. Just do it."

"Are you so eager to have me inside you?"

"Yes, yes, I am fucking eager. This is the best torture session I have ever had in my life. I might let the First Order capture me all the fucking time if this is how it is. Now fuck me!"

"He's very ready." Ren laughed and withdrew his hand. Poe heard the rustling of clothing. "I'm impressed," Ren rumbled. The troopers in the room stood a little taller. The condom went on, followed by more lube.

Poe wouldn't have been surprised if the whole fucking bottle was empty by the time they were done here. Ren's dick against his asshole made him realize why all that might actually be necessary. It was enormous. The man's endowments were even more massive than the rest of him. "Uh … oh fuck," Poe said in a small voice. His legs started to shake as he visualized the monster that was about to invade him.

"You can take it," Ren said softly, pushing against him in alternating prods. He'd been loosened up, yes, but this was already stretching him to his limit. Poe took deep, gasping breaths as Ren breached him in earnest rather than simply pressing at his entrance. Ren's hand was on the small of his back, holding him in place.

The head of that gigantic prick slid inside Poe's body, spreading him obscenely. Poe's fingers clenched. His legs jerked restlessly. His own engorged dick swayed as he instinctively tried to escape. Knowing he was bound, he surrendered to the feeling and let himself wriggle helplessly as the huge cock sunk in him inch by remorseless inch. Ren pressed down, pinning him more firmly, flexing his hips in deeper pulls in, out, and in further.

Poe felt the orgasm as it started to light him up. A sharp, merciless band of pressure around the base of his dick prevented the climax.

"Not yet," Ren growled. He was almost bottomed out, for which Poe was grateful. He could literally feel his insides having to shift to accommodate the man. Poe whined inarticulately and shamelessly. He felt dizzy. Hot. Flushed with heat. Like he might be hyperventilating.

As Ren's body came up flush with his, Poe whimpered. He had never been so perfectly filled in his life. Nothing existed in the world except that cock up his ass, the heat of it, the heft of it, beginning to pull back and forth, dragging across his sore, tortured opening. More lube. Everything was so slick. Poe was drooling. His dick was leaking precome. And this beast had not yet begun to seriously fuck him.

That changed. Ren took hold of his shoulder and hip for balance and began to pick up the pace. He plunged in and out of him with sharp, powerful thrusts that rocked Poe's whole body. Shameless, Poe called out with each one. He still couldn't come. It wasn't allowed. His dick ached and his body spasmed in futile attempts at orgasm, riding the crest of the wave with such exquisite perfection that he knew he was having the Force used on him.

He didn't care. Didn't care about anything. He was a collection of nerves singing with ecstasy, ablaze with lust, a helpless sleeve for Ren to take his pleasure of. Poe would have fought pain until he died, but he'd never imagined steeling himself to fight something like this. He was dominated. He was fucked. He was filled and owned and was someone else's toy.

He still didn't care. He couldn't focus. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but cry out with each punishing surge that was rutted into his body. He was ravaged. Ren relentlessly threw down his barriers and opened him up, peeling back his defenses until everything Poe was, was on display. Everything he knew, he gave up. Everything he had, was no longer his.

Ren's pace, for such a big man, doing this to him, was brutal. Poe was sobbing by the time he felt Ren's orgasm nearing. His own dick was released, the pressure gradually fading away as he received the roughest treatment yet, hard thrusts shoving in deep, Ren's hips slapping into his body with an angry sound. Poe's orgasm, so long denied, was blinding when it burst out of him. He emptied himself in one spurt after another, choking and gasping around copious drool. Pressed inside him to the hilt, pulsing at his opening, Ren finally stopped.

Poe was barely aware of where he was when he felt the knight's hand on the back of his head, gently fondling his hair and touching his scalp. Ren made one last mental survey to make sure he'd seen everything of value. Then he pulled away and slowly disengaged. Only then did Poe consciously realize what had happened. He'd given up the Resistance – their base, where the map was, where BB-8 was likely to go. He'd lost it all, betrayed them, and all without so much as a drop of blood spilled.

Lord Ren accepted the cleaning cloth offered by the trooper and handed him the used condom in exchange. Ren told the trooper, "I have everything we need."

Poe knew no one was ever going to believe he hadn't been seduced, that he hadn't been at fault for this. There was no going back. How could he show up without so much as a bruise on him and explain that after a really good fuck his mental defenses had been blasted apart and he'd coughed up everything as his come was splattering on the floor? How could he look General Organa in the eye after  _this_  and tell her how badly he'd failed her?

As Ren moved to leave, Poe's head snapped to follow him. "Wait!"

The knight stopped at the door and looked back at him, the helmet as unreadable as ever.

"Can I join you guys?"


End file.
